


A Christmas Cracker

by sauciemel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Written by SaucieMel<br/>Beta’d by DTGuttergirly</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Ty and Nick get some leave and head off to see their lovers for Christmas</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Lots of smut<br/>Merry Christmas</b>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Cracker

Sitting back in his bunk Ty looked up at the photos he had taped to the small ceiling. His parents. Deuce with Livi and Amelia. Then there was one of him and Zane. It was put there every time Ty lay down to sleep. He had never missed anyone in his life as much as he missed Zane. All these months apart had made the love he felt for Zane grow. Ty loved being a Marine the last time he had been deployed but now…now all he wanted was for their time to be up so he could be home with his guy.

Rubbing his face as he turned and slapped the pillow into some shape he could sleep on, Ty burrowed into it and thought back to the last time he had saw Zane. Stood there in the airport as they all saluted Kelly and Zane. Walking away had been the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

“Grady you up?” came the yell from the door.

“Fucks sake.” Ty muttered into the pillow. He had only come to bed not half an hour before. “NO I AM NOT THIS IS AN AUTOMATED RESPONSE – FUCK OFF!!”

“Funny…look I have one thing and I will be out of your hair. Come on Six.”

Ty rolled out of bed, walked to the door of his quarters, opened it and stood there in his boxers. “This had better be a life or death thing Irish.”

“I have to hand you this and well…I need you to sign my leave papers.”

“Leave? You’re getting leave again? Who the hell are you blowing?”

“No one.” Nick said. “Look, the last time wasn’t leave it was for me to deliver a message so come on Ty please sign them. It’s almost Christmas.”

“Thanks for reminding me asshole.” Ty said as he stepped back into his room and sat down at his desk. He grabbed the pen that Zane had gotten him one birthday and signed the papers. “Have fun.”

“You want me to look in on Zane?”

Ty looked at Nick and smiled. “Would you?”

“Course…you want me to take another letter?”

“No.” Ty shook his head. “Just tell him I miss him every day and love him. Tell your sisters I say hi. You checking in on the doc?”

“I may call him, see how he is coping.” Nick said as he folded the papers.

“Tell him to keep off the pot.” 

“Like he would do that.” Nick laughed and he saluted Ty. “Merry Christmas Ty.”

Ty stood and returned the salute, which must have looked comical as he was stood in his boxers and elf bed socks that he had gotten a few Christmases ago. “Merry Christmas Nick.”

Nick turned and headed out with a smile on his face. He was gonna have Christmas with Kelly.

Ty watched as Nick left and the door shut. He wanted nothing more than to be at home with Zane, decorating the house up. It was his favourite thing…well after making love with Zane. That was his favourite thing ever. He smiled as he remembered sitting untangling the Christmas lights every year as a kid. He looked at the envelope on the desk and with a sigh; he picked it up and tore it open.

~*~

Kelly was sat on his back porch bare feet up on the rail as he smoked a blunt watching the stars when his mobile shrilled with Danny Boy. Kelly almost fell out the chair, as that was the tone he had set for Nick. Grabbing his phone from the table Kelly tapped to answer. “Nick?”

“Hey baby.”

“God I missed your voice.”

“Missed yours too. Where are you?”

“At home.”

“Look I know its short notice but I don’t have time to fly all the way to Colorado. Can you fly Washington?”

“Why?” Kelly asked his heart pounding.

“I have leave but it’s only for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.”

“I don’t care if it’s for one damn day. I will see you in DC. I love you Nicko.”

“I love you too Kels.” Nick said as he hung up.

“Nick…wait up.” Ty said as he jogged towards Nick with a small seabag.

“Where you off?”

“DC.” Ty smiled.

“You mean?”

“Yeah…are you meeting that guy?”

“What guy?”

“The guy who covered you in bites and scratches the last time you had leave?”

“Oh…yeah I am but meeting with Kelly first he is in DC.”

“That’s great. We can all have a quick catch up then you can go fuck your guy senseless. Let me call Zane.” Ty said walking past Nick.

“Shit.” Nick said under his breath. 

Ty hadn’t spoken to Zane in months. It was a deal between them. Calling all the time would hurt them more and plus Ty hadn’t had time not really with all the shit he had going on, but now he had to talk to him - to get him to DC so they could have Christmas in a hotel.

~*~

Zane was sat in his office working over some boring ass files. He glanced up at the photo he had on his desk. Ever since Ty had outted them both with that kiss, he had purposely brought a photo to work and he loved looking at it every day. He knew they both still had the fall out of that to face but right now, he didn’t give a shit. Tapping out the report he needed to get done he heard his mobile vibrating. Digging around under files, he tapped it to answer without looking at the ID. 

“Garrett.”

“Lonestar.”

Zane felt his heart literally miss a beat. “Ty?”

“Who the fuck else calls you Lonestar?” Ty joked.

“No one baby.”

“Good.”

“I miss you.” Zane said as he looked at the photo.

“I know and I miss you too. Listen…short notice and all that but Nick has wangled leave again…”

“…is he blowing a general?”

“I have no idea…but well he is meeting with Kelly in DC and baby…”

“…Ty I don’t wanna be spending time with them…I mean I like them sure… Kels and I chat once a week but…well I wanna be with you not them.”

“I know babe. Wanna meet me at the airport?”

“What?” Zane said his mouth going dry.

“You heard me.”

“You have leave?”

“I have Christmas baby.”

“In DC?”

“Yeah. Wanna book two rooms? In the best hotel?”

“Two?”

“Yeah I know Nick plans to meet up with the guy he was with last time but I think he may want to crash and well no one is sharing with us so book a deluxe king and a deluxe twin. I gotta go baby. I will see you in a short time. I love you Zane.”

“I love you too and I’ll book the rooms. Text me your flight details.”

“Shall do. Gotta go.” Ty said hanging up with a smile.

Zane smiled at his phone as he saved the file and googled hotels in DC. He found a posh looking one. It had room service, a nice big bath, huge double bed. He planned on using that bath as well as the huge shower but especially the bed. This was gonna be one hell of a Christmas.

~*~

Nick had been able to warn Kelly that Ty was on leave with him when he text him his flight details. Ty, who was currently asleep in the seat next to him, had had a smile on his face since they had left the camp. Nick knew that he had the same smile on his own but there was also a little bit of dread in the back of his mind. He and Kelly had agreed to keep their relationship secret for now. Nick knew he loved Kels, more than he had loved Ty, which had shocked him at first. What would Ty do if he found out Kels and him were fucking?

“I can hear you thinking Nick.” Ty yawned.

“How the fuck do you do that?”

“Training. Why you thinking so much?” Ty opened his eyes.

“Just…nah its ok.”

Ty looked at Nick. “Must be important if you don’t want to talk. Come on Nick its me.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Ok…it’s…this guy I am with.”

“You with him as in with or fooling around?”

“With.”

“Damn…ok go on.”

“I…” Nick rubbed his hand through his now short hair. “…I’ve fallen for him Ty. Big time.”

“Wow…Nicholas O’Flaherty is in love.”

“Don’t tease Ty.”

“Sorry…it’s great news man.” Ty cocked his head to the side. “It is great isn’t it?”

“If you’re asking if he loves me…yes he does.”

“Good but I sense a but…”

“…there is a but. He falls in love quick.”

“You mean like Doc quick?”

Nick stared at Ty. “Yeah.”

“Damn and you know he does this? So I am guessing this is someone you have known a while?”

“Yeah a few years.”

“You’re scared that you are just the next quick love?”

Nick smiled a little Ty always knew what he was thinking. “Yeah I do but I don’t.”

“Man it must be hell in your head.”

“Funny. I just…I think he is the one Ty.”

“Holy fuck you mean as in wedding bells?”

“Yeah. I don’t want anyone else but him. Much like you and Zane but…I don’t know if he wants that type of thing?”

“He scared of commitment?”

“Yeah, he has been hurt before and I think it put him off marriage and all that goes with it.”

“You need to just sit down and talk Nick. I made the mistake of just letting things roll. Sure it worked for a while but I needed to open up…put all the cards on the table.”

“You mean after New Orleans?”

“That and a lot of other things…that month I had there made me see what I have Nick. I almost lost it…you need to just take a leap of faith. It’s best to find out now that to wait further down the line and get hurt.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“I didn’t. I read a book and spoke to a good shrink.” Ty said with a wink as he closed his eyes again.

“You mean you spoke to Deuce and read one of his books?” Nick joked.

“Yes to both now hush and sleep will you.” Ty said closing his eyes with a small smile on his face.

“Aye Captain.” Nick said closing his eyes. Maybe he and Kelly could have a chat after they had fucked all over.

~*~

After speaking with Ty and booking, the rooms Zane had logged off his computer and told everyone he was now on paid time away and not to contact him unless the world was ending, and that even then they would get an earful. 

Going down in the elevator, Zane had a plan forming in his head. He had done the row house up a little; he knew Ty had a load of Christmas stuff, as it was Ty’s favourite holiday. 

Getting into the car that came with the Acting Assistant Special Agent in Charge Zane drove home stopping off at a Costco as he did to grab the few things he needed. After he got home, he threw some clothes into a bag including Ty’s Christmas present. Zane had seen it and just knew it was for Ty. A little over an hour later Zane had locked up and was driving towards DC.

-

Kelly had packed a bag as soon as Nick had gotten off the phone with him. He even packed the little red camcorder. He was gonna tell Nick that he had watched their tape many times but that first time when he saw Nick wink he had shot his load all over himself. It was while he had been getting some new blank memory cards that the text came through that Ty had leave too and that they were all meeting up. 

Zane had text saying that they had a room at the same hotel as Ty and himself which Kelly had smiled at. Least they had somewhere to be alone but it was gonna be hard not being able to snog the face off of Nick as soon as he saw him. Grabbing his bag Kelly got in his battered old jeep and headed for his flight.

-

Zane arrived at the hotel, checked in for both rooms and collected the keys. Stepping into the room Zane smiled as he dropped the bags. “Right I have a little time.” 

He glanced around as he pulled open one of the bags, pulling out a small artificial Christmas tree, next came silver baubles, tinsel and blue lights. Setting the tree to stand on the vanity table, he added the tinsel and lights. Then lastly the baubles. There was a glass angel but he knew Ty liked to put the angel on the top.

Zane hung tinsel around the place, strung some lights around the headboard on the bed then pinned up Merry Christmas lights along the huge mirror. Standing back, he smiled at his handiwork. He hoped Ty would love it. 

Zane added the lube to the bedside table and hung up the clothes he had brought with him before glancing at his watch. Ty and Nick would be landing soon he needed to get to the airport. He was meeting Kelly off his flight, which landed 20 minutes before Ty and Nick’s.

~*~

Stepping off the plane Kelly held his bag to him, glad he only needed a few bits as it meant he could head straight out, meet Z, and then go wait for his guy. Spotting Zane wasn’t hard he was the tallest there. “Hey.”

“Hi.” 

Kelly gave Zane a hug. “Been a while.”

“Yeah, good to see you, you are looking good Kels.”

“Yeah those kids keep me on my toes along with the rounds at the hospital.”

“Keeping busy is good.”

“Yeah.” Kelly said as they moved to where Ty and Nick would come out. 

“Have you met this guy that Nick is with?”

“No, none of us have…yet.” 

“God I am nervous and scared.”

Kelly laughed. “It’s been a while for you two.”

“Yeah, too damn long I just want him here even if it’s just for a couple of days.”

“I am guessing after we get back to the hotel we won’t be seeing you till it’s time for them to go back?”

“I don’t know. Ty said he wanted a quick catch up but…” Zane smiled.

“…oh god you two are gonna be all soppy.” Kelly teased.

“Wouldn’t you be if your girl had been away all these months and you had no contact?”

“Yeah I know what you mean. I miss them both a lot they are my brothers and I should be out there with them.”

Zane knew Kelly would give anything to be with Sidewinder, but he had been formally discharged from the Marines and Navy on medical grounds thanks to Nick. “They have landed.”

-

Ty was up as soon as the ‘fasten seatbelts light was out. Grabbing his sea bag and Nick’s. “Come on.”

“Ty we are still taxiing man.” Nick laughed.

“I wanna be first off.”

“You just wanna see Zane.”

“Too right I do…you had some happy time with your guy Nick. I haven’t in months.”

“Sorry.” Nick said truly feeling sorry; the months since he had been with Kelly were torture so the extra time for Ty must have been hell.

Ty gave a small smile as the door was opened and he almost took off at a run. They hadn’t even had time to change out of their camo uniforms. But Ty knew Zane loved it on him – he’d mentioned it once. So he was gonna enjoy stripping off or having Zane take it off him.

Nick was one-step behind Ty. He would have to rein in his emotions at seeing Kelly again until they were able to be alone.

-

Zane watched as a big crowd started to come out of arrivals he scanned as many people as he could. “Fucking damn holiday flights.”

Kelly patted his shoulder as he looked for Nick.

Zane was surrounded by people as they walked passed. Ty wouldn’t see him amongst all these people; he was looking so hard he almost missed him but like always his eyes were drawn to him. His breath caught and his heart missed a beat as everyone else in the terminal melted away and it was just them. “Ty.” He whispered.

Ty had walked out amongst the throng of people when he saw Zane scanning the crowd and he had just stopped and seconds later, their eyes locked. Ty saw his name flutter from Zane’s lips, he dropped his bag and not caring he broke into a run towards Zane.

As soon as Zane saw Ty running he ran towards him and they met in the middle, no words were needed as they wrapped arms around each other and buried their faces in each other’s necks.

Nick picked up Ty’s bag as he saw Kelly and he smiled wide.

Kelly winked at Nick and smiled back as he wiped a tear from his eye at Ty and Zane’s reunion.

“I missed you.” Ty finally said but still with his face in Zane’s neck.

“Missed you more but I am so glad you are here.”

Ty smiled and broke the hug as he looked up into those deep dark brown eyes and he cupped his chin. “So am I Zane, I was going mad out there.”

Zane placed a finger on Ty’s lips. “Let’s not talk about there ok…just be with each other.”

“I like your way of thinking.” Ty said as he leant up and finally pressed his lips to Zane’s.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Come on, I do believe you have a hotel room where you can pick this up.”

Zane broke the short kiss. “Yeah we do, you have one too. Well you and Kelly thought you may want to have down time as well as a catch up before Nick disappears to see his guy.”

“Yeah that is a good idea.” Nick said.

“You’re staying in DC though?” Ty asked.

“Yeah I am staying in DC Ty.”

“Me too.” Kelly said.

“That’s good how about we meet for breakfast in the morning? Maybe we can meet this guy?” Ty asked.

Zane looked at Nick.

“Yeah well I have to talk to him. Now let’s get to the hotel I want out of this damn uniform.” Nick said.

“So do I.” 

“I can help you with that baby.” Zane winked.

“Oh god…” Kelly said as he grabbed the bags. “…let’s go grab a cab.”

“I have a car here.” Zane said.

“Yeah he is a big wig in the FBI now he gets a car and an office now.”

Zane looked at Ty. “How’d you know that?”

“I have my ways baby.” Ty slid his hand into Zane’s.

~*~

Zane parked the car. “Here before I forget.” He said pulling the two swipe cards out and handed them back to Kelly.

“Thanks.” Kelly said, it had been tough keeping his hands off Nick in the car as he had watched Ty and Zane in the front. Ty had put his hand on Zane’s thigh and hadn’t moved it since.

After getting the bags out and then heading up in the elevator they all said goodbye and agreed to meet at 9am for breakfast and Ty said he wanted to meet Nick’s guy before they went back.

Nick just shrugged as he tapped the key against the lock and the light flashed green and he stepped in, closely followed by Kelly.

-

Zane pulled his room card out and tapped it to the lock. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Ty asked puzzled at the request.

“Just do it baby.”

Ty raised his eyebrow but then he closed his eyes.

Zane waved his hand in front of Ty and when he was certain his eyes were shut, he opened the door. Holding it open, he dropped Ty’s bag to the floor then he turned back. “Hold your hands out in front of you.”

“Ok…what have you got planned?”

“You will find out soon enough.” Zane said as he took Ty’s hands into his and pulled him in. “Kick the door.”

Ty smiled and he kicked out. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

Zane took a deep breath as he manoeuvred Ty so he was looking out into the room and was stood behind him. “Open your eyes.” He whispered into Ty’s ear.

Ty felt his body tingle as he felt Zane’s breath on his ear, then he opened his eyes and felt the smile slowly spread across his face as he took in the room. Looking at the tinsel, the lights and then his eyes fell on the tree. “Oh Zane.” 

“Do you like it?” Zane asked not knowing how Ty was taking it.

Ty turned his head and his lips were brushing against Zane’s. “I love it…you brought Christmas with you.”

Zane smiled and kissed Ty hard. “I know how much you love it.”

“I love you more.”

Zane laughed as Ty turned in his arms and wrapped himself around Zane. “I love you.”

“I never tire of hearing that.”

“Good because I am never gonna stop saying it.” Zane kissed Ty’s hair. “You have one job to do before I strip you out of that uniform.”

Ty chuckled as he lifted his head. “What would that be?”

“The tree needs the angel on.”

Ty smiled wider as he looked over at the tree and saw the glass angel. Letting go of Zane Ty walked over, picked the angel up, and gently placed her on the top of the tree, then he bent down to make sure she was straight.

Zane shook his head a little. “Only you would make sure the angel is at the right angle.”

Ty looked over. “Well I don’t want you buried balls deep inside me and me saying the angel is crooked.”

“Not a line I would expect to hear from you when I am balls deep.”

“Well you won’t be hearing it now.” Ty stood up and looked at Zane, really looked at him. “You’ve lost weight.”

“Yeah, looking after myself better now. I have to – I’m not getting any younger. Need to keep my guy interested.”

“Believe me he will always be interested.”

“Strip.” Zane said with a smirk.

“Bossy.” 

“Just strip Beaumont.” 

Ty turned around and bent over to undo his boots.

Zane watched the curve of Ty’s ass.

Ty pulled off his boots then he turned back around and stood tall as he unbuttoned his jacket his eyes fixed on Zane.

Zane watched those fingers undo each button, the jacket dropped to the chair behind Ty, to reveal a Khaki tee. “Fuck you tell me about layers.”

“Shut up. Not like I have a choice.” Ty said pulling the tee off.

“Fuck me.” 

“I will soon.” Ty smirked.

Zane took in Ty’s chest, he had been muscley before he went away but now…damn he wished he had bought whipped cream to lick of those abs. Maybe he would order some from room service.

“Close your mouth darling your catching flies.” 

Zane’s eyes flicked up to lock onto Ty’s hazel eyes. “You’ve been working out.”

“Nothing much else for me to do when I have down time.”

Zane’s heart went out to his lover. He could lose himself in his work at home too Ty couldn’t he would have down time. “I wish we could have more contact.”

“I wanted to call you so many times.”

“I never should have agreed to the no contact baby. I can’t bear it.”

“Then I will make more effort to contact you.” Ty’s hands moved to his belt. “Why don’t you give me a show as well.” He winked.

Zane licked his lips as he toed his sneakers off. “Anything for you.”

It didn’t take them both long to get naked. Ty had looked Zane up and down, taking in his body again. “I’m not the only one who has been working out.”

“Well I get bored of paperwork now and then.”

Ty laughed as he started to walk towards Zane.

Zane felt his heart speed up, he had dreamt of this moment many times. Now it wasn’t a dream. Ty was naked but for the compass necklace and was heading towards him.

“It’s real baby.” Ty said when he reached Zane.

Zane blinked his eyes and it wasn’t until Ty reached up and wiped the tears away he realised he was crying.

“I’m here. I am yours Zane. Forever.” Ty kissed the tears.

“I’m yours forever too.” Zane whispered as he placed his finger under Ty’s chin, tilted his head, and kissed him gently. This wasn’t what he had originally planned when Ty had said he had leave. He wanted to ravish him but now, now he knew slow and gentle was how he wanted it.

Ty pressed his body to Zane’s messing his hands in his hair, it had gotten a lot longer and he loved when it did, the way it curled around his ears. Ty ran his hands down Zane’s back and cupped his ass. “Need you baby.”

Zane kissed along Ty’s neck. “I need you too…”

Ty broke away and took Zane’s hand. “Lay on the bed.”

Zane never let go of Ty’s hand as he lay on the bed pulling Ty on top of him.

Ty kissed Zane hard and then moved down his body kissing at the little dip at the base of his neck, swirling his tongue around his nipples, sucking and biting on them loving the moans coming from Zane as he did. Ty kept his lips moving, licking his abs. “God I wish I could lick cream off you.”

“Later we can lick it off each other. Stay focused Grady.”

“Baby you have my undivided attention.” Ty said as he tongued Zane’s belly button and he felt his cock moving, that was his next port of call.

Zane writhed beneath Ty, the assault on his body was tender and it was driving Zane wild at the same time.

Ty didn’t waste any time he licked Zane’s shaft feeling the vein throb as he did, then he deep throated him.

“Fuck….Ty.” Zane balled the sheets on the bed.

Ty smiled as he pulled back so Zane was almost out his mouth and then he sucked him back in.

“You keep that up I will come in your mouth.”

Ty let Zane go. “Oh you will be coming in my mouth but I will be coming in yours at the same time. I need to be inside you before that.”

Zane looked down at Ty. “I need you inside me baby, I missed the feel of you.”

Ty crawled back up Zane’s body kissing, sucking, nipping and biting as he did until he was at Zane’s lips kissing him passionately as he reached to the side knowing the lube would be there. 

Zane wrapped a leg around Ty’s hip as he slid his arms down his back kissing him back.

Ty popped open the lube and coated his fingers, never breaking the kiss once. Tossing the lube to the bed Ty did break the kiss as he knelt back pushing Zane’s legs up and wide. Teasing a finger across the crack of Zane’s ass, he watched Zane’s eyes go black. Ty slipped a finger inside him.

Zane gasped as Ty pushed inside his hands gripped onto his shoulders.

Ty added a second finger and he opened Zane. “God you are beautiful.”

Zane could only writhe and moan and gasp as Ty prepped him, it had been so long since he had been fucked he knew it was gonna hurt and he didn’t care. “Ty….please…”

Ty had lost himself in pumping and twisting his fingers inside Zane it wasn’t until he felt the touch on his shoulder that he looked up and he nodded as he grabbed the lube again and coated his cock. 

Zane pulled Ty in for a kiss as he wrapped his legs around Ty silently pleading.

Reaching between them, Ty placed the head of his cock against Zane and then he pushed his hips and felt his head ease inside him. Ty could feel the bundle of muscles and with one hard thrust of his hips, he pushed past them.

Zane gasped and gripped at Ty as he felt the pain, but when Ty started to move, it quickly turned to pleasure as he matched his moves.

Ty kissed at Zane’s neck licking it and then he bit down on it. Moving to link his fingers with Zane’s as he moved them out so all his weight was on Zane and he made slow tender love to him.

Zane didn’t know how much time had passed; Ty brought him to the brink a few times and stopped. They would still and just kiss and whisper to each other but soon the need for release took over and they gripped each other as the thrusts got faster, nails and teeth dug in.

Ty took Zane into his hand as he jacked him in time with his thrusts. “Come on baby…give it to me and you will feel me drip out your ass.”

“Fuck…” Zane said as he arched up moving his legs higher, which changed the angle, and Ty was hitting his P-spot repeatedly.

“That’s it baby.” Ty said, as the sounds that Zane made were indescribable. He was fighting his own orgasm he didn’t want to cum yet he wanted to do it with Zane.

Zane opened his eyes and locked them with Ty’s whose eyes were greener than ever and sparkling. That look alone broke the hold Zane had on his orgasm and he called Ty’s name.

Ty felt Zane’s ass clamp on him and he let go slamming into Zane one last time, laying his forehead on Zane’s, as he looked deep into his eyes. 

Zane felt Ty cum in his ass and he kissed him gently as both their orgasms waned.

Ty brushed back Zane’s damp hair and ran his thumb across his lips. The words were on the tip of his tongue. He knew this was the perfect moment. The glaze in Zane’s eyes, the feel of his body against his. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life. “Marry me Zane.” He whispered.

If Zane hadn’t of been looking in Ty’s eyes he would have thought he imagined it. “Yes.” He said without even thinking, he didn’t need to. Zane loved Ty more than he had ever loved Becky and that wasn’t a bad thing, Ty had healed him, made him a better man and in his own way, Zane had made Ty a better man too.

Ty grinned wide as he kissed Zane gently and he pulled out of him as he did and lay next to him. “As soon as this deployment is over we can.”

“Gives me time to plan it.”

“Nothing too big ok?”

“Already did the big wedding, I want a nice small one for us.”

“Yeah.”

“I want you in your uniform though.”

“Course, I want you in that charcoal suit.”

“Done.”

Ty curled into Zane, slipping his arms around him. “I do have a ring. It wasn’t just a spur of the moment thing.”

“Where the hell did you get a ring?”

“They do have shops you know where I am.”

Zane slapped him playfully. “Show me.” 

“Now?”

“Yeah I wanna wear your ring.”

Ty smiled as he pushed off Zane and went to his bag.

Zane reached into the cabinet to get Ty’s present, now seemed the best time to give it to him, it could be his engagement present.

Ty took the black box out and was soon lay back next to Zane. “It’s nothing much but I knew it was for you.”

Zane took the box and he opened it. Inside was a plain platinum ring but it was what Ty had gotten engraved on it that made the tear fall. There was an anchor on it. “I love it…put it on me.”

Ty took the ring out. “I know you have the token and the necklace but…” he slid it on and it fit perfectly.

“…I know Ty. I anchor you and you guide me home.” Zane looked at the ring on his finger. “I bought this for you as a Christmas gift but…well now it’s not.”

Ty looked the box as Zane handed it to him. He opened it. 

Inside was a black leather bracelet entwined with a gold chain and in the centre was a Rose Compass. “It’s perfect Zane.” He looked up at Zane.

Zane took it from the box and placed it on Ty’s wrist. “Mine.” He said kissing his wrist.

“Yours always.” Ty kissed Zane and then he cuddled into his chest and smiled sleepily.

Zane held Ty close to him as he closed his eyes and they both drifted off at the same time, happy and safe. Their future sealed with the ring and bracelet. 

As sleep took Ty he could have sworn he heard Kelly screaming out Nick’s name, he didn’t think on it as he felt the warmth of his fiancé around him and for the first time in months, he truly felt safe.

~*~

Kelly closed the door and walked right into Nick’s back.

“Fuck.”

“Well I was hoping.” Kelly joked and then his eyes followed Nick’s. “Twin beds.”

“Well we could push them together?” Nick said tossing his bag into the corner.

“Hmmm….there is a perfectly good wall…chair…even the door who needs a bed?” Kelly winked.

“I like the way your mind works but…I haven’t had a proper bed for months and I have dreamed of fucking you in one.”

“Right then give me a hand getting these beds together.” Kelly walked around. “That thing in the centre is fixed but the beds move so we just pull them down.”

“Much like your pants.”

“Bastard.” Nick laughed.

They started to move the bed. “I watched our video.”

“I bet you have, more than once.”

“That fucking wink Nicko you could have warned me. I shot my load all over.”

Nick snorted as he pushed the beds together. “Sorry but it seemed a good thing at the time.”

“Oh it was I love seeing that wink when I watch it, but I have you here right now. I did however bring the camera with me.”

Nick smiled. “Did you now…you wanna set it up over there so we don’t have to hold the fucking thing?”

“Hmmmm I even have a little tripod.”

“I wouldn’t call it little.” Nick said as he sat on the bottom of the bed and undid his boots.

Kelly just laughed as he went to his bag and took the camcorder out and the tripod. Setting it up he made sure it had the whole bed in then he turned and watched Nick. “You know we could upgrade to a double?”

Nick looked up. “That is wasting time Kels; we don’t have much of it.” Nick tossed his boots under the small alcove.

“True…get that uniform off.”

“Come and take it off.” Nick pushed himself to lie on the bed.

“I get to unwrap you. Christmas came early.” Kelly said as he jumped onto the bed and it moved a little.

“You are like a big kid.”

“I haven’t seen you months and I wanna rip that fucking uniform off you.”

“Do it then, it will give me something to do when I get back; sewing the buttons back on.”

“And stitching up seams.” Kelly said as he started to unbutton Nick. Glancing up into his eyes Kelly could see Nick wanted to say something. “Spit it out Nick.”

“What?” 

“I can see the cogs spinning a thousand miles an hour in there.”

“Why am I so fucking easy to read?”

“Because…you’re easy.” Kelly had his jacket undone. “What’s wrong?”

Nick took a deep breath. “Promise me that you will still let me fuck you after we talk?”

“Sounds serious but I promise.”

Nick looked over at the camera and then back to Kelly. “I know when I last saw you we said this was more than messing around.”

Kelly swallowed, had Nick changed his mind during their time apart. He hadn’t. Kelly had been counting the days down to seeing him again. Sure they skyped now and then and text as often as they could but it was hard. “Yeah.” Kelly squeaked out.

“I…” Nick rubbed his face. “…I love you Kelly, so fucking much.”

“Jackass.” Kelly said shoving Nick so he was flat. “I thought you were about to dump me.”

“Dump you? I wanna marry you, you little fuck.”

“What?” Kelly said a little shocked and needing to hear it again.

“You heard me doc. I know you said you would never marry again after…well after the farce of the last one.”

“Ok stop talking. You want to marry me?”

Nick nodded and felt a stab of dread. Was it too much too soon had he just blew it.

“Nick, I only said I would never marry again as I never thought anyone would love me. She never did not really; she just loved the idea of being married to a doctor. You…god Nick you know me inside and out. All my bad habits, hell man you know that I like fucking M and M’s in my pancakes. You know that I have to hold something when I sleep.”

Nick smiled and reached up and cupped Kelly’s face. “You know all there is to know about me too. You know how to talk me down when I have had a nightmare, hold me when one of my sisters have called about their nightmares or mom when my dad has fallen off the wagon and gone on a bender or when a case has gone bad.”

Kelly smiled. “So was that your proposal? Because it was shit man.”

Nick laughed hard. “What were you expecting? Me on bended knee?”

“Well….” Kelly winked.

“Asshole I have a bad knee.”

“I know dumbfuck I helped fix it now since we just got engaged and got your feelings out the way you gonna fuck me or what?”

Nick grabbed hold of Kelly’s hair and pulled his head back. “Demanding little fucker ain’t ya.”

“You have no idea.” Kelly closed his eyes as he felt Nick’s lips on his neck.

“Get the fuck up and get out of those clothes.” Nick shoved him up and he got off the bed himself grabbing his bag. “You better have lube or it’s gonna be painful.”

“I have been practicing.”

Nick looked at Kelly. “Later you are gonna show me how you practice.”

“Good job I brought my toys.”

“Toys?” Nick smiled dropping his bag and then dropped his jacket on top of it.

“Yeah, after you fuck me we can play with them.”

“Get naked Doc.”

Kelly pulled at his clothes as he watched Nick undress. “Damn Irish how can you get muscle on muscle.”

“Too much down time.” Nick said as he walked to where the camera was and he turned it on. “I could say the same about you. You have been working out.”

“Yeah, well fully fit again.” Kelly climbed up onto the bed. “Lube is in the front pocket of my bag.”

Nick got the lube and he looked at Kelly who was knelt across the beds with his ass in the air.

“Come on Irish you know you wanna mark me and reclaim me.”

Nick tossed the lube next to Kelly, climbed on the bed, and lay over his back. “Oh baby I am gonna leave my mark all over you but before we start…we tell Ty and Zane at breakfast.”

“Deal, now stop talking and fuck me O.”

Nick slapped Kelly’s ass as he bit on his shoulder and then licked it.

Kelly moaned out pushing his ass back against Nick.

“No coming till I tell you and I fucking mean it this time Kelly.”

“Don’t worry…told you been practicing.”

Nick leant around and captured Kelly’s lips with his own in a brutal kiss. His fingers dragged down Kelly’s back hard leaving a trail. “You are such a hot little fuck.”

“I am your hot little fuck.”

“Yes you are and everyone will know as you will be wearing my ring.”

“Yeah and you will have mine.”

Nick kissed down Kelly’s back. “Speaking of rings.” He looked at the camera, smiled, and winked as he pulled Kelly’s ass cheeks apart. Then he licked at his ass.

“Fuck…” Kelly growled out. “…I love when you tongue fuck me.”

Nick rimmed his ass over and over, as he felt Kelly push back onto his mouth. He had learnt that Kelly could never keep still during sex and he found he kinda liked it.

“More Nicko.”

“Shut up.” Nick said just before plunging his tongue inside him.

“Make me.” Kelly said the challenge evident in his voice.

Nick broke off from tonguing him. “You just want to be fucked you whore.”

“Well yeah dumb ass.”

Nick grabbed the lube, he barely coated his dick, and he pressed it to Kelly’s hole. “I will shut you up.”

“No you won’t.”

“No you’re right I will make you scream my name.” Nick then pushed deep inside Kelly without prepping him.

“NICK!!!” Kelly screamed.

Nick placed his hand over Kelly’s mouth. “Shut up…you want Ty to come in here and find out about us like this?”

Kelly shook his head.

Nick started thrusting hard and fast in Kelly’s ass. “God I missed you.”

Kelly moved his hips with Nick as the beds moved but he didn’t care he had the man he loved deep in his ass. “More O.”

Nick moved his hand off Kels mouth, grabbed his hands, and pinned them to his back as he shoved his face into the bed and he pummelled his ass.

Kelly could only push back and moan as Nick fucked him. 

Beneath them, the beds moved apart with each powerful thrust and then it happened. The beds parted and Kelly went face first into the floor, Nick’s forehead hit the wooden lip of the bed. Kelly heard the crunch as well as felt it.

“Kels…” Nick said as he heard it too and his head hurt.

“…don’t you fucking dare stop…cum in my ass and then we deal.” Kelly said as he was close to coming.

Nick let go of Kelly’s hands placing his flat on his back as he let rip going deeper, them falling had changed the angle, and it was mere moments later that he bit into Kelly’s shoulder as he came.

Kelly’s orgasm hit as soon as Nick bit him. “FUCK!!!” he bellowed as he turned his face.

Nick opened his eyes and then he saw the blood. “Fuck Kelly you’re bleeding.”

“What? You tore me?”

“No…your nose.” Nick said pulling out of Kelly and dropping down next to him.

Kelly burst out laughing.

“Doc it’s not funny that’s a lot of blood.”

“I broke my fucking nose and you have a lump on your head.” Kelly pushed up to kneel.

Nick turned, stood, and looked in the mirror as he turned the camera off. “Fuck…ok we are upgrading to a double.”

“I need to go to the hospital.” Kelly said standing. “This is one hell of a break.”

Nick turned and cupped Kelly’s face. “I…”

“…wasn’t your fault Nicko. Help me get dressed and go get sorted then we can upgrade the room.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ty woke with Zane spooning him he stretched out and he looked down at the bracelet and smiled then he looked at the time. “Fuck.”

“What?” Zane yawned.

“We slept all night.”

“What?”

“Its half eight in the morning. We need to move.”

“Shit I haven’t slept like that since….”

“…the night I left.” Ty turned to lay his head on Zane’s chest.

“Yeah, guess we needed it.”

“Yeah but we need to move as Nick and Kelly will be downstairs soon.”

“Hmmmm….first things first.” Zane beckoned Ty up.

Ty moved up to look Zane in the face.

“Merry Christmas.”

Ty smiled as he kissed Zane. “Merry Christmas.”

“Let’s have a quick shower.”

“Like that will happen.”

“Well we have half an hour and they will expect us to be late. Nick will be late too if his guy showed.”

“It’s serious you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah as in as serious as us.”

“Fuck.”

“Nick is scared as this guy is scared to commit been hurt in the past.”

“Maybe Nick can change that.”

“Yeah get that ass in the shower.”

~*~

45 minutes later Ty and Zane were sat at their table eating pancakes and bacon. “Where the hell are those two?” Ty said as he bit into his bacon.

Zane shrugged as he glanced up and saw Nick and Kelly coming in the main entrance not from the elevator.

“Fuck they are sat down already.”

“Just play it cool doc.”

“Play it cool you say, how can I play it cool I have a broken nose you dick.”

“Oi I have a lump the size of Ty’s fucking mountain on my head.” Nick said as they walked into the breakfast room and towards the table.

“What the fuck happened to you two?” Ty asked cocking his head.

Nick looked at Kelly and just smiled.

Kelly dropped into the seat next to Ty and grabbed a piece of his bacon. “…Nick is rough when he fucks and let me tell you this.” Kelly said as he waved the bacon around. “Twin beds pushed together…not a good idea, they moved and I face planted the floor breaking my nose in 4 places, then Irish there butted the wood that goes around the bottom of the beds and he got that goose egg on his head. Still….” Kelly bit into the bacon. “…was the best fuck of my life.”

Ty dropped his fork to his plate as his mouth dropped open.

Nick sat down next to Kelly, shook his head, and smiled.

Zane just rolled his eyes. “Breathe Ty.”

Ty took a deep breath. “You and him…” he pointed from Nick to Kelly and back again. “…you’re fucking each other?”

“Yup.” Kelly said popping some bacon into Nick’s mouth.

“This is who you were talking about?”

“Yeah…oh and…well…I was wrong about him being scared of commitment.” Nick smiled as he looked down at the ring on Kelly’s finger; they had gone and bought rings.

“You and him are fucking?” Ty repeated again.

“Yes dear we are that.” Kelly said laughing hard.

Zane hadn’t failed to miss the rings on their fingers and he smiled. “Double celebration.”

“What?” Ty rubbed his face. “How long you and him?”

“Since I came home from New Orleans and he came with me…it just happened and I love him Ty.” Kelly said getting serious.

“Fuck man, Owen and Digger are so gonna think Gay is catching.” 

That set everyone laughing.

“What did you mean by double celebration?” Kelly asked.

Zane held his left hand up. “Ty popped the question last night and looks like one of you two did too.”

Ty looked at Nick and Kelly and noticed the rings. “Damn Irish way to steal my thunder.”

“You didn’t say you were gonna propose.” Nick said.

“Neither did you.” Ty spat back with a chuckle.

Kelly just laughed as he grabbed the Santa hat from his back pocket and popped it on his head. “Now this is how to spend Christmas.”

The others looked at him. “Yeah it is.” Zane said smiling and taking Ty’s hand in his.

“You’re ok with this right?” Nick asked.

“Yeah Nick, looking at you two now…you are suited for each other. Nutty as squirrel shit and a pair of pot heads. Perfect match.”

“Bite me Beaumont.” Kelly flipped him off.

“That’s his job doc.”

Zane lifted his glass of OJ up. “To us all.”

Ty lifted his OJ up. Nick and Kelly grabbed the two water glasses. “To us all.”

“Here is to next year being the year we are released.” Nick added.

“Merry Christmas everyone.” Ty said with a smile and a wink.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE FROM THOSE ASSHOLES AND ME**

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Christmas 2013


End file.
